The Sisters of Stiles
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: The Sisters of Stiles, they are back to Beacon Hills, Jade is 27, and Brooklyn is 25,, they are huntes on your own, your father does not know anything about that, Brooklyn meets Derek, but Jade does not, Jade overprotective Stiles, is his younger brother, she is very responsible
1. The return of the sisters

Stiles has 2 older sisters, Brooklyn and Jade Stilinski, they are back to Beacon Hills, Jade is 27, and Brooklyn is 25, they are hunters on your own, your father does not know anything about that, Brooklyn meets Derek, but Jade does not, Jade overprotective Stiles, is his younger brother, she is very responsible

* * *

Jade was arranging the bags, she forgot to pay the rent, Brooklyn, was looking for things that were missing from pack, them two terrible things happened to them as losing income, but something good, have a job at Beacon Hills High School, Jade went to her car, she is ready, Brooklyn on to the parking lot, they are inside the car, Jade turned on the car, and they went straight to Beacon Hills

"Jade, put the cd in the Wanted, please" Brooklyn tells her sister, she wants to listen to the CD of The Wanted

Jade was driving the car, the whole atmosphere was very calm, she yawned a little, Brooklyn was dancing sitting, seemed like a lunatic, Jade looked at her with a laugh, it was about 5 am, had few cars, and just this when the sun, Jade was still driving

"When we arrive, I'm bored" Brooklyn thought this tired and annoyed, she is boring

"in two hours or less, just calm down" Jade thought this tired, she sighed, is losing his temper, she was still driving

"All right, sister" Brooklyn was saying curtly, she turned to the window

Jade shook her head, sometimes Brooklyn is childish, and jade gets annoying quickly, there was no traffic, and they arrived earlier at the house of her father and her brother, now it is 6 am, and are about an hour from Beacon Hills, they were relieved, they stopped at a fast food restaurant, was open, is 24 hours, Jade sighed and closed her eyes, she walked into the restaurant, and her sister followed her

"I'm dying of hunger" Jade says with an amused tone, she sat at a table, at Jade hurt her body

"Me too" Brooklyn also says, she sat next to her older sister

Jade nods, Brooklyn was all over the place, there were few people, she got up and going to ask for food, she knows to ask, there was a small line, Brookly was reviewing its Android phone, but there was nothing new, Brooklyn keep your phone in your pocket, finally her turn came to order the food, she asked for food, she's payment, turned it over, she grabbed it and went to the table

"it was time" Jade was saying sarcastically

"Yeah right, to eat has said" the current Brooklyn followed her sister, she sat at the table

they began to eat, the food was delicious, they finished eating, and were the women's bathroom, only for hand washing and toileting, Jade was ready to leave the bathroom, she came out and waited for her sister, they started for the car, and they went, and spent an hour, and they finally get to Beacon Hills, Brooklyn smiles, smiles also Jade, arrived at the house

"Hi girls, how are you two, come in, this is your home too girls, Stiles still asleep, is Saturday" Their father says very happy, he hugged his two daughters

"Hello Father, sure that if insurance was playing good games, I'm fine" Jade greets his father, she says laughing

"Hi Daddy, well, we pass in, and we ate" Brooklyn said with kindness and joy

They settled down, and sat on the table, everything was very quiet, Stiles gets up from his bed, he walked out the door and saw his father and two older sisters, he smiles with fatigue and boredom, They embraced their brother, Stiles tensed a little, but he returned the hug to his two sisters

"How are you, little sleepy" Jade was saying cheerfully

"Well Sister, and how are you" Stiles says without emotions

"Well" Jade responds

"Hello brother, and you know, I'll be your teacher of Psychology" Brooklyn says gently

"And I'll be your teacher of Language and Communication" Jade says with funny tone, and smiling

"Oh no, Sisters, you two ruined my life" Stiles not fell very good news

"Stiles!" His father shouting madly

"Relax Dad, leave him quiet, just a young" Jade says relaxed

He nods, and goes to work, Stiles asks forgiveness, forgive them what, Jade wanted to go for a walk, Brooklyn went to visit her old friends, she leaves the house, Jade sighs of weariness, and went walking in the house, she took another path

she saw a man with brown hair, blue eyes, white, a little taller than her, was thin, and he turned to see her, Jade felt nerves, He approached her, she saw him with curiosity, She kept walking and ignored the man, this man was in front of her, she was scared a little, as he did?, is what she thought

"Hello, who are you" Jade says with a dry tone, she was saying emotionless

"I'm Peter Hale, and you're beautiful, you're family Stilinski sheriff and the boy called Stiles" is Peter Hale, he'd say with a tone serene

"ah, thanks for telling me that, I'm Jade Stilinski, daughter of sheriff, and Stiles older sister, if you do not mind I have to go" Jade was saying curtly, she responds with a calm tone, she smiles, but then she stopped smiling

"you're, ah, ok, I know them, well, I just gotta go, I would like to talk to you more time, but I must go, I'll see you later beautiful" Peter says seductively, he laughs after he also must go

"Ok" Jade was saying without understanding

* * *

Brooklyn walking in the woods, she likes to walk alone in the woods, she took a deep breath, and saw a house, she recognized the house, was the Hale family, she did get to know them, she kept walking, Derek was walking and saw the girl from afar, he approached the girl, and stood behind her

"Hey girl, this is private property" Derek was saying in a tone very aggressive and annoying

"I'm sorry, hello Derek, you remind me" She says and turns, she knows it's Derek

""Brooklyn, which is what you do here" Derek says nostalgic, she was a girlfriend he had in college, and childhood friends, he replies dryly

"Sure, just walking" Brooklyn says seriously

Derek nods, he observes Brooklyn at her, she is attractive, just more mature mentalemente, she smiles, he smiles, he almost never smiles, She kept walking, in Derek were coming memories, when they were kissing, he shook his head

"Derek, that's what's wrong, are you okay" Brooklyn says concerned, she tells at Derek

"If I do not nothing going on, I'm fine, it's just thought of something, if you want we can talk for a while in my house" Derek was saying seriously, he had control of his body

"Well, how good you are well, of course if I have many things to say to you Derek" Brooklyn says in a calm voice, she accepts


	2. Things Very surprising

Stiles has 2 older sisters, Brooklyn and Jade Stilinski, they are back to Beacon Hills, Jade is 27, and Brooklyn is 25, they are hunters on your own, your father does not know anything about that, Brooklyn meets Derek, but Jade does not, Jade overprotective Stiles, is his younger brother, she is very responsible


End file.
